Hate u Love u
by KimKaChoi
Summary: kisah percintaan yang berawal dari kebencian yang tumbuh menjadi cinta,Namun ketika cinta itu muncul banyak sekali rintangan yang harus Mark dan Junior lewati -... MARKJIN Couple/Bromance
1. Chapter 1

Title : Hate u Love u

Author : KimKaChoi

Cast : Mark Tuan,Park JinYoung(junior),and other member got7

Genre : Bromance,Comedy,(*mungkin entar ber-ence?)

Rating : M

(Ini epep pertama gua please jngn dilihat doang,entar yang liat doang bintitan loh)

.

.

.

.

Hate u Love u

"Tuan muda anda mau kemana?" Tanya pak Kim seorang kepala pelayan di rumah besar itu.

"Oh selamat pagi pak Kim,aku ingin mengantar susu dulu" Sahut pria bersurai hitam dengan wajah yang imut itu.

"Tapi tuan muda-"

"Sampai jumpa pak Kim" Ucap JinYoung atau lebih dikenal dengan panggilan Junior tersebut yang sudah melesat dengan sepeda pancal miliknya tersebut.

'Pagi yang cerah di langit Seoul membuat Junior bersenandung dengan senangnya sambil mengayu sepeda susunya,jangan heran walaupun Junior adalah anak konglomrat di korea tapi keseharian Junior adalah mengantar susu keliling,Junior berbeda dari anak konglomrat lain dia tidak pernah hidup layaknya seorang putra konglomrat melainkan gaya hidupnya sangat sederhana itu yang menyebabkan kenapa Junior disukai banyak orang.

"Indahnya pagi ini" Ucap Junior yang bermonolog-ria(?),tak disangka ketika Junior melintas di sebuah perumahan elit ada sebuah mobil sport yang menyerempetnya seketika sepeda milik Junior yang berisi susu segar itu pun jatuh bersamaan dengan dirinya.

"hey!apa kau tidak punya mata ha!" Ucap pria dari dalam mobil sport itu.

"Apa?!hey kau yang tidak punya mata!dan asal kau tau kau yang tadi menyerempetku,dasar bodoh!" Sahut Junior yang emosi dengan pria didalam mobil itu dan mengedor-gedor kaca mobil sport itu sampai sang pemilik pun akhirnya keluar dari mobilnya.

"Apa kau bilang ha?!" Ucap Mark seorang pria tampan pemiliki mobil sport itu

"Apa kau tuli eoh!sudah buta tuli juga" Jawab junior dengan segenap perkataan pedasnya dari emosinya dan,tak lupa juga sebuah siraman kotak susu yang Junior berikan pada seragam sekolah milik Mark itu.

"Kau!hey" Sahut Mark yang tak terima dengan tindakan Junior padanya tadi.

"Ah!dan 1 hal lagi jangan cari masalah denganku Mark,Arraseo!"ucap Junior yang tak sengaja membaca nametag milik pria itu dan tak lupa menendang tulang kering pria itu lalu berlalu pergi meninggalkan decak kesal dari Mark.

-Mark Pov's-

'Sial sekali hidupku,di pagi yang indah ini mobilku menyerempet tukang susu bodoh itu dan dia juga menyiramkan seragam sekolahku dengan sekotak susu miliknya,walaupun parasnya imut tapi dia itu menyebalkan dan,jangan lupakan betapa sakit tulang keringku saat ini jika aku bertemunya lagi akan kubunuh orang itu'

*JYP IHS*

"Eh hyung ada apa denganmu" Tanya Bambam namja cantik yang menjadi pacar dari sahabatku Jackson.

"Diamlah chagi,kurasa Mark itu sedang dilanda badai afrika" Sahut Jackson sahabatku yang paling konyol itu,bahkan aku tidak tau kenapa aku bisa bersahabat dengannya.

"Baik hyung sayang" Ucap Bambam dengan nurutnya pada perkataan jackson tersebut,jika kalian tau ini benar-benar pemandangan yang membuat orang mungkin akan muntah

"Hey ma bro,ada apa denganmu eoh?dan jasmu,kenapa ada noda tumpahan susu?" Tanya sahabatku Jaebum atau lebih dikenal JB yang kukira hanya dia saja yang waras walau otaknya terkadang tidak jelas

"Kau tau JB,kalau aku bertemu dengan si kotak susu itu lagi aku akan membunuhnya" Jelasku

"Si kotak susu?" Sahut ketiga sahabatku

"Siapa itu si kotak susu itu?" Tanya Bambam dengan keponya

"Iya siapa itu?" Tanya Jackson yang tak kalah keponya

"Sudahlah lupakan saja aku ingin tidur dulu" Ucapku yang tak peduli dengan kicauan sahabat-sahabatku

-End Pov's-

-Junior Pov's-

'Kurasa aku akan benci pagi ini,bagaimana tidak aku bertemu orang gila itu dan dia tak mau mengakui kesalahan dan sekarang aku merasa bersalah pada bibi jung karena hal ini,kenapa dunia ini sangat jahat padaku'

*Junior Home's*

"Oh tuan muda sudah selesai mengantar susunya,ada apa dengan tangan tuan?" Tanya pak Kim yang sepertinya khawatir padaku,andaikan saja ayahku adalah pak Kim

"Ehmm pak Kim hari ini sangat cerah tapi bapak tau hari ini hari cerah yang buruk bagiku" Ucapku yang berlalu pergi dengan menuntun sepedaku yang sedikit rusak

"Maksud tuan muda?saya tidak mengerti" Jawab pak Kim

"Pak Kim apa appaku sudah pulang dari eropa?" Tanyaku

"Belum tuan"

"Bagaimana dengan Jenny nuna?"

"Nona muda baru berangkat ke inggris tadi pagi-pagi sekali"

"Huftt...Baiklah" Sahutku yang masuk kedalam rumah,aku benci dengan keadaan dimana appaku dan nunaku sibuk dan aku merindukan eomma di surga sana andaikan eomma masih disini pasti aku tak akan seperti ini.

-End Pov's

*JYP IHS*

"Hyung aku dengar anak pemilik sekolah kita akan bersekolah disini" Ucap bambam yang lagi ngerumpi dengan pacarnya 'Jackson'.

"Benarkah dari mana kau tau chagi?"

"ehmm aku tadi tak sengaja mendengar saat di ruang guru tadi hyung"

"Yak!bambam apa kau menguping" Tanya JB yang ikut nimbrung bersama Jackbam Couple

"Ihh tidak hyung" Jawab Bambam

"Chagi,siapa namanya" Tanya Jackson sang kekasih

"Park Jinyoung Junior kalau tidak salah hyung" Ucap Bambam dengan optimisnya,dan suara optimis Bambamlah yang membangunkan Mark dari tidurnya

"Dasar tukang gosip" Ucap Mark yang duduk di bangku belakang JackBam

"Dasar Jomblo" Sahut JackBam bersamaan,dan dapat tawaan dari JB yang melihat aksi Mark yang sedang adu perang dengan JackBam itu

~TBC

Maapin kalau epepku jelek dan GJ sekali,namanya juga penulis amatir ya guys.

aku tunggu review dan komennya inget yg baca doang ntar bintitan loh ya^^


	2. Chapter 2

Hate u Love u

Chapter 2

.

.

.

'Tok tok tok'

"Jie hyung apa atu boleh masuk" Ucap anak kecil berumur 5 tahun yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar Junior dari tadi.

"Masuklah gyeomi" Jawab Junior dengan nada halus.

"Hyungie,apa hyungie tidak masuk cekolah?" Tanya anak berumur 5 tahun itu.

"Hyung masuk sekolahnya besok sayang,apa Yugyeom gak sekolah hari ini?"

"Ehm,itu appa yogyeom entah kemana hyung telus yogyeom gak tau mau diantal capa" Jelas Yugyeom pada Junior yang di jawab dengan cubitan gemas di pipi anak kecil itu.

"Baiklah hyung yang akan mengantarmu bagaimana?" Tawar Junior

"T-tapi hyung kata appa Yugyeom,Yugyeom tak boleh melepotkan Jie hyung"

"Tunggulah disini hyung akan ganti baju" Jawab Junior yang tanpa menghiraukan penjelesan Yugyeom.

*15 menit kemudian

Junior Pov's

'Aku rasa pagiku tak terasa buruk lagi ketika ada anak kecil ini,yang aku maksud adalah Kim Yugyeom putra kedua pak Kim dan sekarang aku sedang mengantar sekolah anak ini terkadang Yugyeom begitu menggemaskan walaupun dia menyebalkan dan cerewet seperti sekarang rasanya mobilku penuh dengan suara bocah kecil ini saja tapi setidaknya bocah yang sudah kuanggap jadi adikku sendiri ini bisa membangkitkan moodku yang hancur karena orang itu'

"Gyeomi nanti kau pulang jam berapa?" Tanyaku setibanya kita disekolah miliknya dan melepaskan sabuk pengamannya

"Atu nanti pulang jam 12 hyung,emang kenapa hyung?"

"Baiklah hyung nanti akan menjemputmu arra"

"Tapi Jie hyung"

"Hyung tidak menerima penolakan,bagaimana hyung mengantarmu ke kelas?"

"Huwaaa hyung baik,Gyeomi cayang Jie hyung" Ucap bocah kecil ini dan segera turun dari mobilku dan menarik tanganku agar ikut dengannya.

-End Pov's-

"Yugyeom!" Teriak anak kecil yang kini sedang mengejar Yugyeom dan Junior itu,dan sontak membuat mereka berdua menoleh kebelakang

"Oh halo Joey!" Sahut Yugyeom sambil melambaikan tangannya

"Apa kita te-,huwaaa Gyeomi siapa hyung ini?" Tanya teman Yugyeom itu

"Dia hyungku,Tenapa?" Tanya Yugyeom

"Oh halo hyungnya Yugyeom,aku Joey Tuan teman sekelasnya

Yugyeom"

"Hai Joey,aku Pak Jinyoung Junior hyungnya Yugyeom" Jawab Junior sambil jongkok(?) agar tingginya sejajar dengan Joey anak kecil itu.

"Junior hyung kau itu manis sekali,andaikan hyu-" Ucap Joey yang terpotong karena Yugyeom sudah menarik tangan Joey untuk berlari ke kelas

"Heyy!Yugyeom-ah" Teriak Junior dan ikut berlari mengejara 2 anak itu.

"Hyung tak usah mengantar ke kelas sudah ada Joey,pai-pai Jie hyung" seketika mendengar ucapan Yugyeom membuat Junior mendengus kesal,tadi saat di mobil bahkan Yugyeom dengan semangatnya menyetujui permintaan Junior dan sekarang dia malah pergi begitu saja

'Huftttt...Yugyeom-ah kau membuat moodku hancur lagi' Gerutu Junior

*JYP IHS*

~Kringgg it's time to breaktime~ Suara bel istirahat

"Baiklah anak-anak jangan lupa kerjakan PR halama 51-60,selamat beristirahat" Ucap Song seonsenim

"Yes seonsenim" Ucap seluruh murid kelas 2-1,lalu semua berhambur keluar untuk istirahat tak kecuali Jaebum,Bambam,Jackson,dan Mark ini

"Hyungie apa kau tak ke kantin?perutku sangaaat lapar" Ucap Bambam

"Baiklah sekalian hyung mau menjernihkan mata" Sahut Jackson jahil

"Kau mau mati sekarang WANG JACKSON!HEY BOGEL KEMBALI KAU!" Ucap Bambam yang sekarang berlari mengejar Jackson entah mengejar kemana

"Mark apa kau tak mau pergi kekantin?" Tanya Jaebum yang membuka suara duluan karena Jaebum tau kalau sahabatnya yang satu ini sangat pendiam,bahkan dia mengira kalau mulutnya Mark itu mempunyai lem yang kuat mengalahkan lem kayu

"Pergilah sendiri Bum aku sedang tak ingin"

"Tap-"

"Hayy Mark" Ucap seseorang dari pintu kelas membuat Mark menoleh sebentar ke arah suara itu

"Jaebum apa tawaranmu masih berlaku?"

"Tentu saja Mark"

"Hey Mark tunggu sayang" Ucap seseorang itu yang berhasil menghentikan langkah Mark dan Jaebum

"Kau membuatku muak Choi Youngjae!" Jawab Mark dengan dinginnya saat tangan orang itu melingkar di pinggangnya

"Kita sudah putus,jadi berhentilah bersikap seperti orang rendahan" Ucap mark yang melepas tangan itu dengan kasarnya lalu pergi bersama Jaebum

*Kantin*

"Apa kau!dasar copstick!"

"Lalu kalau aku copstick,terus kau mau apa?dasar bogel!"

''Setidaknya aku bogel tapi banyak wanita yang mengincarku"

"Wang jackson kau benar-benar membuatku ingin membunuhmu sekarang" Ucap Bambam dengan amarahnya sudah di puncak ubun-ubun bahkan sempit bambu yang di pegang sekarang sudah patah menjadi 2,melihat kejadian itu Jaebum dan Mark hanya tertawa apalagi melihat raut wajah jackson yang berubah menjadi pucat.

"Hahaha Bam sudahlah,kau sudah membuat wajah pacarmu itu berubah menjadi pucat" Ucap Jaebum yang mencoba melerai Bambam dan Jackson,jika peristiwa ini tidak dilerai mungkin peristiwa ini akan berkelanjutan dan bisa-bisa Jaebum dan Mark lah yang menjadi sasarannya.

"Awas saja kau,dasar menyebalkan!"

Junior Pov's

'Benar-benar bosan menunggu anak kecil itu,bahkan sekarang sudah jam pulang sekolah kenapa dia belum keluar apa jangan dia masih bermain?oh ayolah Yugyeom kau benar-benar membuatku mulai kesal sekarang'

~Tok tok tok

"Hyung Jie hyung" Ucap Yugyeom dari luar mobilku

"Kau sudah pulang?ayo kalau begitu hyung sudah benar-benar bosan" Tanyaku

"Belum hyung,Gyeomi ingin menunggu Joey campai dijemput dulu"

"Hufttt..."

"Jie hyung boleh masuk kedalam kalau hyung bocan dicini,bukan salah Gyeomi kan?bahkan Gyeomi tidak meminta hyung untuk menunggu kan?"

"Oke baik,baiklah ini bukan salahmu" Jawabku dengan santai sambil menggandeng tangan mungil anak kecil ini dan masuk kedalam Tknya.

"Hello Junior hyung" Sapa Joey yang sedang bermain ayunan

"Halo Joey,kau biasanya di jemput siapa?" Tanyaku

"Dijemput hyung,tapi gak tau kenapa hyungku sangat lama"

"Baiklah kita tunggu saja hyungmu bagaimana?"

"Joey tidak merepotkan Junior hyung?" Tanya Joey dengan air mata di pelupuk matanya

"Tidak sayang,hey seorang namja tidak boleh menangis" Sahutku dan menyeka air mata Joey

"Tapi Jie hyung sering-"

"Bagaimana kalau kalian tunggu disini,hyung akan beli ice cream untuk kalian"

-End Pov's-

'Aku harap aku tidak telat menjemput Joey,semua ini gara-gara guru Shin kenapa coba dari semua banyak anak harus aku yang disuruh bersih-bersih kelas' Gerutu Mark dalam mobilnya itu yang kini sedang melaju dengan cepat di jalanan kota Seoul itu. Tak perlu waktu lama untuk kesekolah sang adik hanya dengan 15 menit dengan kecepatan 80 km/jam saja Mark sudah sampai

"Permisi pak apa Joey sudah pulang?" Tanya Mark pada seorang satpam di TK itu

"Sepertinya belum,dia masih di dalam dengan Yugyeom dan seorang namja tapi saya tidak yakin dia namja karna parasnya terlalu manis" Jelas satpam itu

"Baiklah,Terima kasih pak" Ucap Mark dan berlalu pergi masuk ke dalam TK itu dan menemukan sang adik dan temannya dan...

TBC

Kira-kira siapa ya?

okay guys don't forget to review,awas ya yang baca doang entar bintitan^^


	3. Chapter 3

~MarkJin~

Chapter 3

.

.

.

.

"Kau!" Ucap Mark "Mau apa kau kesini?apa kau mau meracuni 2 anak kecil ini dengan sekotak susu bodohmu itu!" Tambah Mark yang segera menghampiri Joey dan Yogyeom

"Mark hyung,dia-" Ucap Joey terputus

"Oh tuhan kenapa kau mempertemukanku dengan orang gila ini lagi?" Sahut Junior yang menoleh ke arah mark

"Hei!apa kau bilang!dasar kotak susu bodoh!"

"Kalau aku kotak susu bodoh lalu kau apa?bahkan kotak susu lebih pintar dari kau" Ucap Junior dengan santainya

"K-kau!"

"Ehmm hyung apa kau sudah pernah bertemu dengan Junior hyung" Sahut Joey disela-sela pertengkaran 2 orang ini

"Junior hyung" Jawab Mark bingung dengan pertanyaan sang adik "Siapa Junior?" Tanya Mark balik pada sang adik,bukannya jawab Joey malah bingung dengan ice creamnya yang mulai mencair dan langsung lari ke arah washtafel meninggalkan Yugyeom dengan kedua orang itu

"Pelmisi kapan Jie hyung dan Malk hyung akan belhenti?Yugyeom sudah capek beldili" Ucap Yugyeom yang sudah tidak tahan melihat kedua orang dewasa di hadapannya ini beradu mulut,tapi bukannya dapat jawaban malah Yugyeom di campakan sampai Joey kembali mereka berdua blm selesai bertengkar *Poor baby gyeom

"Kau!kotak susu bodoh!"

"Kau tuan yang menyebalkan,payah,dan bodoh"

"Apa kau bilang!"

"Dan kau juga tuli!" Perang mulut itu terus terjadi sampai akhirnya Joey dan Yugyeom Berteriak

"HYUNG KAMI KAPAN KALIAN AKAN BERHENTI!" Sontak Mark dan Junior langsung menoleh,mereka berdua baru menyadari jika ada Joey dan Yugyeom

"Ishhh..ini gara-gara kau aku melupakan Joey!" Teriak Mark pada Junior

"Lalu kau pikir ak-" ucapan Junior berhenti ketika mendengar isakan dari Yugyeom

"iskh..iskh..J-Ji-Jie hyung sudah"

"Aigoo..Gyeomi maafkan hyung,okay okay sekarang kita pulang" Jawab Junior yang langsung menggendong Yugyeom ,jika dalam situasi seperti ini Junior benar benar tak berdaya apa lagi ketika Yugyeom menangis walaupun Yugyeom hanya anak kepala pelayan tapi,Junior sudah menganggap Yugyeom seperti adik kandungnya sendiri.

"Hyung tunggu!Joey mohon hyung maafkan Mark hyung ya" Ucap Joey yang melihat Junior yang sudah keluar dari TK,mendengar Joey berteriak seperti itu langsung Junior berjalan kembali kearah Joey.

"Tidak akan Joey!,baikalah hyung pulang duluan bye Joey" Jawab Junior dan melangkah masuk kedalam mobilnya,melihat itu Mark hanya menucek matanya seakan tak percaya kalau orang itu mempunyai mobil,dan melihat mobil itu pergi dan dikendarai oleh si kotak susu itu.

"Kotak susu itu punya mobil?tidak,tidak mungkin si kotak susu itu punya mobil" Ucap Mark sambil menyetir mobil sportnya.

"Hyung namanya itu Jinyoung hyung bukan kotak susu!Park Jinyoung Junior itu nama aslinya!" Teriak Joey frustasi melihat hyunya itu menyebut kotak susu terus. "Dan Jinyoung hyung adalah anak plesdil Park,apa hyung pa-" Belum selesai Joey berbicara secara tiba-tiba sang kakak memberhentikan mobil sportnya itu

"WHAT!" Teriak Mark heboh membuat sang adik otomatis menutup kupingnya.

"Mark you want to broke my ears?!" Ucap Joey

.

.

.

*Junior's House*

"Jie kau sudah pulang" Tanya sang ayah melihat putra kesayangannya yang baru saja pulang

"Ehmm,iya appa" Ucap Junior singkat

"Jie tunggu!apa kau dan Yugyeom sudah makan?"

'Tumben sekali appa bertanya' Batin Junior,"Belum appa"

"Bagus,kau cepat naik ke kamarmu dan bersiap-siaplah kita akan makan malam bersama dan ajak Yugyeom juga" Jawab sang ayah,dan tersenyum pada Junior danYugyeom

"Pak Kim ada apa dengan ayah?" Tanya Junior pada Pak Kim yang baru saja lewat ingin menghampiri Yugyeom

"Oh Tuan besar ada makan malam bersama dengan salah satu ketua saham"

'Ketua saham?oh aku tidak lagi' Mengingat kata ketua saham aja sudah membuat Junior malas berangkat,bukan karena apa tapi dia tau ketika ayahnya sudah bertemu orang-orang seperti itu yang mereka bahas hanya hal-hal yang tidak penting menurutnya.

.

.

.

Mark's House

Mark dan Joey baru saja sampai dirumahnya dan melihat banyak sekali jamuan pada meja makan keluarga mereka

"Mom,kenapa banyak sekali makanan?" Tanya Mark pada ibunya yang terlihat sangat sibuk mengatur makanan di meja yang besar itu

"Oh kalian sudah pulang,cepatlah kalian bersiap-siap,kita akan ada acara makan malam bersama jadi cepatlah" Ucap sang ibu yang masih saja sibuk mengurusi semua hidangan di meja makan

"Okay mom" Ucap Mark dan melangkah pergi

"Mommy i'm really hungry now!may i ask one fried chiken mom" Tanya Joey yang masih berada di ruang makan itu sambil menatap ayam goreng yang dibawa para pelayannya itu,melihat Joey seperti itu hanya terkekeh geli.

"Setelah kau bersiap-siap kau boleh apapun yang kau mau,jadi susulah hyungmu sekarang okay"

"Okay mom" Ucap Joey dengan semangat dan langsung pergi menyusul Mark dikamar.

.

.

.

.

"Hyungie apa peljalannya masih jauh lagi?" Tanya Yugyeom dengan polosnya

"Aku rasa-" Ucap Junior terpotong karna ucapan ayahnya

"Kita sudah sampai" Ucap ,sesampainya mereka dirumah yang besar dan megah itu mereka langsung di sambut oleh beberapa pelayan yang sudah menyambut mereka dengan senang,pelayan-pelayan itu langsung mengiring mereka masuk kedalam rumah dan membawa mereka ke ruang makan yang besar itu

"Selamat datang " Ucap sang ketua pemegang saham terbesar itu

"Terima kasih atas undangan makan malam bersamanya "

" apa mereka anakmu?" Tanya yang melihat keberadaan Junior dan Yugyeom

"Oh annyeonghaseyom saya Park Jinyoung Junior dan ini adik sepupu saya Kim Yugyeom" Ucap Junior dengan sopan

"Ah manis sekali,oh iya bibi tau tentang Yugyeom karna Yugyeom teman sekolah anak bibi,silakan duduk" Ucap Mrs. Tuan,akhirnya pun makan malam itu pun dimulai,tapi tiba-tiba ada sosok yang baru menuruni anak tangga mengagetkan Junior

"KAU!" Ucap Mark danJunior bersama-sama

"Oh Jie apa kau sudah kenal Mark?" Tanya sang ayah Junior

"Oh Mark ayo duduk disini" Ucap ayah Mark,walaupun terjadi kekacauan pada beberapa menit lalu teteapi suasana menjadi cair karena ulah Joey dan Yugyeom membuat semua orang tertawa senang terkecuali Mark dan Jinyoung yang masih sibuk dengan makanan mereka masing-masing.

'Oh tuhan kumohon aku tidak ingin melihat orang ini lagi,sudah cukup seharian ini kau pertemukanku dengan orang ini dan jangan takdirkan aku untuk bersama orang ini atau jangan kau jodohkan aku dari orang ini' Batin Junior

'Tuhan kenapa kau selalu menggujiku seharian ini aku mohon ini yang terakhir tuhan,tolong jauhkan si kotak susu itu dariku jangan sampai kau menjodohkanku dari dia' Batin Mark,melihat 2 orang itu membuat orang tua mereka tertawa

"Hey ada apa dengan kalian hmm" Tanya

"Tidak ada apa Bi-Mom" Ucap Mark dan Junior bersamaan membuat orang tua mereka malah tertawa

"Kurasa anak-anak kita memang sangat serasi sekali" Ucap melihat yang melihat gelagat aneh dari Junior dan Mark.

"Oh iya Mark daddy harap kau bisa menjaga Junior dengan baik karna kalian sudah kami jodohkan bahkan sejak kalian kecil" Ucap yang malah membuat Mark dan Junior tersedak karna kaget mendengar ucapan barusan

"A..Ap..Apa?Jodoh?Dia?" Ucap Mark sambil menoleh dan menunjuk ke arah Junior

"Tidak!aku tidak setuju appa,aku tidak setuju dengan orang ini" Ucap Junior

"Hei kau pikir aku akan setuju dengan dirimu ha!" Sahut Mark

"Appa kau lihat sendiri bagaimana orang ini kan?kumohon appa" Renggek Junior yang tidak peduli dengan ucapan Mark,masa bodoh dengan Mark karna dia lagi tak ingin berdebat dengan orang itu yang dia inginkan adalah pergi dari sini,pergi jauh sampai ayahnya tidak menemukannya

Tapi apa boleh dikata selesai pulang dari rumah Mark maupun Junior langsung dikirim ke apparterment khusus di JYP IHS yang hanya ditempati oleh anak-anak orang kaya saja dan seperti sekarang mereka berada di satu kamar apparterment

"Kenapa aku harus dijodohkan denganmu!" Sahut Junior

"Bisakah kau berhenti ngomong!aku ingin tidur sekarang!" Ucap Mark dengan santainya tanpa memperdulikan Junior lagi. Tapi tiba-tiba...

TBC

Nah loh markjin dijodohin maapin ff kali ini lbh gk jelas soalnya authornya juga lagi gk nemuin inspirasi apapun...mksh yang udh mau review nih ff maap kalau update telat hihihi

Jngn lupa RnR ya guys..Lope U all


	4. Chapter 4

Hate U Love U

~ First Feeling ~

Chapter 4

.

.

.

.

*Aparterment JYP IHS

"Bisakah kau berhenti ngomong!aku ingin tidur sekarang!" Ucap Mark dengan santainya tanpa memperdulikan Junior lagi. Tapi tiba-tiba 'Brukkkk' badan Junior jatuh tepat di atas Mark,Tatapan mereka pun bertemu dengan tidak sengaja

Dan hal ini adalah hal yang paling membuat Junior malu karena dia jatuh karena tersandung kakinya sendiri dan sekarang badannya berada tepat diatas Mark,bisa dirasakan Junior sapuan nafas mark kekulit wajahnya.

'Dia manis juga sih,eihhh?perasaan apa ini?dia memang manis tapi sifatnya benar-benar membuatku muak,kenapa juga dadaku berdegub ya tuhan perasaan apa ini?' Batin Mark

'Ya tuhan aku malu sekarang,eihh tapi wajah si bodoh ini tampan juga?ehh ada apa denganku?ya tuhan tolong Junior yang baik hati ini,tapi kenapa janungku berdegub kencang?oh nooo! Big no! Tidak mungkin" Batin Junior

"Yakkk!" Ucap Mark yang segera menyadari keadaannya dengan Junior saat ini dan langsung mendorong Junior hingga jatuh kelantai dengan tidak elitnya

"Awww" Ucap Junior yang mengelus-ngelus bokongnya

"E-eh ehmm kau tak apa-apa?l..la..lagian kenapa kau terjatuh diatasku sih?kau tau kau menggangu tidurku yang nyinyak" Ucap Mark pada Junior tapi tak ada respon sekali pun dari Junior sampai akhirnya 'Ihksss...Ihksss...Ihksss' terdengar suara isakan dari Junior

"Eh?kotak susu kau me..menangis?" Tanya Mark yang langsung khawatir dengan keadaan Junior dan segera menghampiri Junior yang terduduk dilantai 'Apa aku tadi terlalu kasar mendorongnya' Batin Mark

"Dasar bodoh setelah kau membuatku malu lalu tadi kau mendorongku sekarang kau membuat kakiku terkilir" Sentak Junior pada Mark

"Kenapa aku?bahkan kau terjatuh karenamu bukan karenaku,kau membuat dirimu malu juga karenamu,lalu aku mendorongmu juga karena kau merusak tidurku kenapa jadi aku yang kau salahkan" Jelas Mark tapi itu malah membuat tangis Junior menjadi besar

"T..Tapi tak seharusnya KAU MENDORONGKU!" Teriak Junior di depan Mark

"Jangan teriak kau akan membuat kupingku rusak,Come on i help u and we go to sleep now" Ucap Mark

"Apa aku harus tidur 1 ranjang denganmu?oh tidakk!"

"Lalu jika kau tak tidur 1 ranjang denganku kau akan tidur dimana ha?sudalah kita terima saja keadaan kita sekarang,lagipula sudah malam aku tak ingin ribut denganmu jika kau tak ingin tidur denganku yasudah tidurlah di lantai atau sofa saja" Ucap Mark yang langsung tidur di tempat tidur meninggalkan Junior yang masih terduduk dilantai,dengan berat hati Junior pun menyetujui apa kata Mark daripada dia tidur dilantai yang dingin mending dia tidur 1 ranjang dengan Mark walaupun terpaksa

Akhirnya mereka berdua pun tidur dengan lelap di ranjang yang sama,dan tanpa sadar mereka berdua tidur dengan posisi berhadapan dengan posisi badan Mark yang memeluk badan Junior hingga pagi hari tiba dengan cerah.

.

.

.

*JYP IHS

~Ding..Dong...Ding...Dong...Ding...Dng~

"Selamat pagi anak-anak pagi ini dikelas kalian kedatangan murid baru" Ucap Shin saem

"Chagi apa kelas kita kedatangan murid baru anak dari presdir Park?" Tanya Jackson yang berada di bangku belakag BamBam

"Entah hyung,mungkin saja" Ucap BamBam

"Apa kalian sudah baikan?" Ucap Jaebum yang berada di bangku sebelah kiri Jackson

"Hey diamlah pedopil,jangan membuat BamBamku marah lagi!" Ucap Jackson

"Ekhmmm Wang Jackson apa kau bisa diam?" Ucap Shin saem "Dan Kau juga Im Jaebum jangan cengengesan"

"Ahhh Junior silahkan masuk nak" Ucap Shin saem yang mempersilahkan Junior masuk,dan dengan tersenyum Junior masuk ke kelasnya yang baru membuat murid-murid kelas 2-1 menjadi bersorak-ria terkecuali Mark sang pangeran ini karena dia sudah tau siapa orang itu

"Ehmm perkenalkan nama saya Junior lebih lengkapnya Park Jinyoung Junior saya adalah anak dari Park Jinyoung saya pindahan dari MJ Art Perfoming International High School,mohon bantuannya" Ucap Junior

"Junior apa kau punya pacar?"

"Berapa nomor hpmu?"

"Kenapa kau sangat manis sekali"

"Dia mungkin bisa menggantikan posisi Mark sebgai pangera sekolah ini"

"Junior kau bisa duduk disamping Mark" Ucap shin saem

"APA!" Ucap Mark dan Junior bersamaan,membuat semua mata tertuju pada Mereka berdua sekarang

"Apa kalian berdua saling kenal" Tanya Shin saem,Mark dan Junior pun saling berpandangan seolah-olah mereka sedang bertelepati

"K..kami hanya-" Ucap Mark

"Kami hanya tetangga saja saem" Ucap Junior

"Oh baiklah silahkan kau duduk disebelah Mark ya,dan kalian semua buka halaman 169" Ucap Shin saem,kelas Shin saem berjalan 3 jam dan itu adalah awal permulaan kebosanan yang melanda Junior ditambah lagi dengan 2 orang disampingnya yang membuat keributan

"Saat aku di MJ Perfoming Internasional High School keadaanku tak seburuk ini di tambah lagi aku harus duduk disamping orang ini" Grutu Junior yang terdengar sampai ke telinga Mark sontak Mark langsung menoleh padanya

"Jika kau tak suka kelas ini kau boleh membolos denganku dan sahabat-sahabatku" Ucap Mark yang langsung pergi dengan sahabat-sahabatnya dan tak lupa ikut menyeret Junior

.

.

.

*Kantin JYP IHS

"Kenapa Kau malah mengajakku kesini ha?bahkan ini belum waktu bel istirahat" Ucap Junior yang melepaskan tangan Mark yang daritadi menggenggam tanganya itu

"Hey bodoh kau bilang kelas Shin saem itu membosankan harusnya kau berterima kasih padaku,dasar kotak susu lagian istirahat 5 menit lagi" Ucap Mark yang langsung pergi meja pojok kantin bersama sahabat-sahabatnya itu

"Okay pertama-tama kau kenalkan dia Im Jaebum,Wang Jackson,dan pacarnya Jackson Bambam" Ucap Mark yang memperkenalkan para sahabat-sahabatnya

"Apa kalian ini dekat?" Tanya Bambam yang duduk di depan Junior

"Tidak...Tidak sama sekali" Ucap Junior

"Apa kau si kotak susu itu Jun?" Tanya Jackson

"Kotak susu?hey apa orang bodoh ini yang bilang pada kalian?" Jawab Junior dengan nada tak suka

"Dia kotak susu yang menyebalkan dan kalian tau kami telah di jodohkan oleh orang tua kami" Ucap Mark keceplosan sontak ucapannya membuat para sahabatnya shock tapi juga membuat Junior yang duduk disebelah kanannya shock juga

"Kalian tadi bilang kalian hanya tetangga dan tidak dekat dan sekarang kau Mark bilang kalau kalian itu dijodohkan" Sahut Jaebum,untung kantin masih sepi kalau tidak mungkin sekarang pada heboh gara-gara ucapan Mark

"Ceritanya panjang,kalau kalian ke appartermentku saja aku akan cerita ah tidak lebih tepatnya appartermentku dan si kotak susu ini" Ucap Mark dengan santai lagipula dia tidak pernah menutupi apapun dari sahabatnya dan juga sahabatnya berhak tau

"Hyung"

"Kau"

"Kalian 1 apparterment?" Ucap Jaebum,Jackson,dan BamBam secara bersamaan,Junior yang daritadi hanya diam sekarang mulai emosi bagaimana tidak dia ingin tak seorang pun tau tapi malah Mark membocorkannya sepertinya dia harus memanngil Mark 'si tuan ember bodoh'"

"Dasar Kau-!" Ucap Junior terputus karena tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang mendatangi mereka berlima

"Hay sayang" Ucap Orang itu yang tiba duduk di sebelah mark dengan seenak jidatnya sendiri 'sayang,apa Mark punya kekasih'

"Kau!ada apa kau kesini hubungan kita sudah selesai Youngjae!" Jawab Mark dengan ketusnya

"Tidak Mark kita belum selesai!" Ucap Youngjae

"Hey Choi Youngjae pergilah!" Ucap Jaebum

"Iya sana kau pergi jauh-jauh,nanti yang ada kau mencuri Jacksonku lagi" Ucap Bambam yang tak kalah tajamnya

"Hey tunggu dulu apa kalian semua telah mempunyai penggantiku,Mark apa karena orang ini kau memutuskanku" Ucap Youngjae yang menunjuk Junior yang duduk disebelah kanan Mark 'kenapa aku di bawa-bawa' Batin Junior

"Hey kau,dasar kau perebut pacar orang!apa kau tak ada pria lain ha!" Ucap Youngjae yang geram pada Junior

"Hey Choi Youngjae apa yang kau katakan!" Sahut Mark

"Apa ibumu tak pernah mengajarimu tentang tidak merusak hubungan orang!" Sahut Youngjae yang melihat Junior hanya dia saja

"Hey Youngjae what are you talking about!" Ucap Jackson yang mencoba membela Junior

"Hey!Jawab aku!" Teriak Youngja membuat Junior tidak bisa menahan emosinya lagi

"Kau tau yang pertama adalah aku anak baru disini!kedua aku tidak tau apa hubunganmu dan Mark dan aku juga tidak peduli dengan hubunganmu ataupun urusanmu dan Mark!dan ketiga jangan bawa-bawa ibuku disini!aku tidak punya ibu sejak usiaku 10 tahun tapi ibuku mengajarkanku bagaiman cara berprilaku pada orang dan juga untuk tidak merusak hubungan orang!kau paham!dan sebaiknya kau juga pasang kupingmu Mark sudah bilang kalau hubungan kalian berakhir kenapa kau harus mengejar-ngejar Mark!dan satu lagi seragam ini bekaskan kau beli di salah satu stan yang menjual seragam bekas jadi gak usah sok jadi orang kaya!" Ucap Junior dengan penuh emosi disana Yougjae hanya terdiam dia tidak percaya apa yang terjadi barusan

"Dan satu lagi" Ucap Junior yang mengambil air mineral punya Jackson dan langsung menumpahkannya di badan Youngjae "Aku harap kau tidak akan mencari masalah denganku CHOI YOUNGJAE!" Ucap Junior yang berlalu pergi dari kantin itu dengan diikuti Mark

"Dasar kau!" Kesal Youngjae dan hanya ditertawakan oleh Jaebum,Jackson,dan Bambam yang walaupun mereka bertiga kaget atas kejadian tadi

.

.

MarkJin

"Junior tunggu" Ucap Mark yang berhasil menggengam tangan Junior

"Apa!Apa lagi Mark" Jawab Junior dengan sedikit berkaca-kaca

"Maaf Jun" Ucap Mark yang langsung menarik Junior didalam pelukannya tubuh Junior begitu bergetar Mark tau kenapa Junior menangis,mungkin disisi lain Mark benci dengan Junior tapi disisi lain sepertinya Mark menyukai Junior hal itu juga yang dirasakan oleh Junior hingga tiba-tiba ada seorang yang menghampiri mereka berdua...

TBC

Cieeeee Mark ama Junior mulai ada feel,maaf banget ya disini Youngjae gua kasih peran yang jahat makasih juga buat semua yang telah review all love u so much^^

Jangan lupa RnR ya guys love ya^^


	5. Chapter 5

Hate U Love U

~When i look your smile~

.

previous chapter

"Maaf Jun" Ucap Mark yang langsung menarik Junior didalam pelukannya tubuh Junior begitu bergetar Mark tau kenapa Junior menangis,mungkin disisi lain Mark benci dengan Junior tapi disisi lain sepertinya Mark menyukai Junior hal itu juga yang dirasakan oleh Junior hingga tiba-tiba ada seorang yang menghampiri mereka berdua...

.

Chapter 5

.

.

"Jiee hyung~" Ucap seorang anak kecil yang tiba-tiba menghampiri Mark dan Junior,Junior yang mendengar suara itu tiba mendorong Mark dan mengusap air matanya

"Heyyy Yugyeomi tunggu aku" Ucap satu anak lagi yang sedang berlari kearah Mark dan Junior

"Kalian berdua membolos?" Tanya Junior yang menatap dua sosok anak kecil di hadapannya itu

"Tidak hyung kami hanya kabul" Ucap Yugyeom dengan cengerinnya

"Bukan kabur Gyeomi tapi kabur pake 'r' bukan 'l' " Sahut Joey sambil memperaktekan pelafalan huruf,yang tidak ada faedahnya

"Suka-suka Gyeomi dong,kan lidah Gyeomi cadel kenapa Joey yang sewot?kan yang bicala Gyeomi kenapa Joey juga yang sewot?" tanya Yugyeom dengan polosnya.*bener2 gak ada faedahnya kan haha

"Hei sudah-sudah,kalian memboloskan" Sahut Mark

"T-tunggu,APA?!KALIAN MEMBOLOS?!" tambah Mark dengan nada yang gk bisa nyante*ketularan Jackson ,dan baru sadar kalau kedua bocah itu membolos kan Mark jadi pingin juga(?) *pingin bolos maksudnya guys

"Kalian kabur?trus apa yang kalian lakukan disini ha?ini itu SMA" Sahut Mark yang mengintrogasi 2 bocah itu

"Aku kangen dengan Jie hyung,lalu kalena aku tidak belani kesini sendili jadi aku mengajak Joey kesini juga" Ucap Yugyeom yang memasang wajah innocentnya

"Lalu mereka akan kita titipkan dimana ha?" bisik Mark pada Junior yang daritadi hanya diam berdiri disebelah kanannya

"Aku tak tau" balas Junior yang juga ikut pusing.*mungkin pusing sama trio rumpi ini(Mark,Jeoy,Yugyeom)

"Kalau begitu kau urus mereka,aku ingin kembali ke kelas" Ucap Mark yang akan berlalu pergi dengan santainya tapi segera dihentikan oleh Junior

"Hei bodoh kau tidak bisa pergi begitu saja,disini juga ada Joey dia adikmu jadi kau juga harus mengurus dia juga" Sahut Junior yang menahan tangan Mark

"Kalau begitu hanya ada satu cara" Ucap Mark tiba-tiba dan berbisik pada Junior

"Apa?!Hey Mark apa kau gila eoh?aku tak mungkin menitipkan mereka berdua dikantor appaku,tidak adakah cara lain?" Tanya Junior yang sudah mulai frustasi,dia tidak keberatan jika Yugyeom kesekolah barunya tapi jika disaat seperti ini Junior rasa itu benar-benar merepotkan ditambah lagi dia masih murid baru

"Aku punya ide" Sahut Mark

"Apa itu,aku harap ini bukan ide aneh atau gila yang keluar" Ucap Junior yang sudah berharap pada Mark karna otaknya lagi buntu sekarang

"Ikut aku" Ucap Mark yang langsung menggandeng tangan Joey sedangkan Junior Menggendong Yugyeom

Mark dan Junior berjalan hingga mereka sampai di parkiran mobil tanpa pikir panjang Mark menyuruh Yugyeom dan Joey masuk kedalam mobilnya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan ha?" Tanya Junior

"Masuklah dulu sebelum ada yang melihat akan kujelaskan di mobil nanti" Ucap Mark yang masuk ke mobil bersamaan dengan Junior

.

.

.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan terasa hening tak ada sama sekali perbincangan kecuali suara tawa dan teriakan Joey dan Yugyeom sedangkan kakak-kakak mereka masih terdiam dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Mark sebetulnya kita akan kemana,kau daritadi hanya berkeliling saja" Ucap Junior yang memecah keheningan

"Mengembalikan mereka kesekolah merekalah,trus mau kemana lagi?" sahut Mark dengan santainya.

Sebenarnya Junior tak ingin Gyomienya kembali karena dia benar -benar merindukan adik kecilnya itu,ingin rasanya Junior memecahkan kepalanya yang benar – benar pusing

"Nah sampai" Ucap Mark dengan senangnya

' _ **Mark POV'**_

"akhirnya aku sampai juga,aku merasa lega setidaknya duniaku sudah kembali maksudnya sudah kembali ke alam yang sudah hampir pecah merasakan Joey dan Yugyeom yang terkadang tertawa,berkelahi lalu tertawa lagi,dan jangan lupakan Junior yang sedari tadi hanya diam aku tak tahu apa yang sedang ia pikirkan"

"Loh hyung kok kita kembali kesini?" tanya Joey pada Mark yang sudah membuka pintu penumpang

"Kembalilah kesekolah Joey atau hyung akan mengadukanmu pada mommy

"Tunggu tapi Makeu hyung Gyeomi tak mau kembali kesini,Gyeomi kangen pada Jie Hyung" ucap Yugyeom dengan puppy eyes andalanya dan dengan mata yang hampir menangis

"Gyeomi adek hyung tersayang nanti hyung akan kembali untuk menjemput kalian berdua dan kita akan bermain bersama selama yang kau mau,bagaimana" Ucap Junior yang membelai rambut Yugyeom dengan sayang agar adik kesayangan tidak menangis lagi

Jika kalian tau kalau Yugyeom menangis mungkin kalian akan ikut menangis kenapa?karena pasti kalian akan pusingnya mendengar tangisan Yugyeom yang bisa-bisa membuat gendang telinga kalian jebol(?),dan kalau sudah begitu pasti Yugyeom susah untuk disuruh berhenti,jadi kalian taukan kenapa Junior tak ingin Yugyeom menangis

Di lain sisi Mark tanpa sadar melihat bagaimana Junior membujuk Yugyeom agar mau kembali lagi ke TK dengan sabar wifeable(?) menurut Mark dan melihat bagimana Junior tersenyum tulus pada kedua bocah di depannya yang berbeda sekali ketika Junior berada di dekat Mark,dan menurut Mark ada hal yang paling manis senyumnya itu bikin perut Mark serasa ada kupu-kupu yang terbang dan entah kenapa membuat jantung Mark berdebar.

"Hyung halus janji untuk menjeput gyeomi disini" Sahut Yugyeom

"Baiklah hyung janji,okay sekarang ayo hyung antar kalian masuk dan tolong jangan nakal ya kalian berdua" Ucap Junior sambil menggandeng tangan Joey dan Yugyeom,meninggalkan Mark sendiri ditempatnya *Poor Mark,ada yang mau nemenin Markk gk guys

Tak berapa lama Junior sudah kembali,memandang Mark yang dari tadi hanya diam ditempat,karena takut Mark kesambet Junior berinsiatif untuk menyadarkan Mark

"HEY?!APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HA?!" ucap mark yang gk bisa nyante (2)

Dan

TBC~

Haha maaf ya guys gua gk update lagi,serius gua gk update gegara gua mikirin UNAS dan berhubung UNAS sudah selese jadi gua update lagi dan maaf banget chapter ini bener2 gk faedah dan gak jelas,maafkan gua yang hanya author abal2.

Sekali lagi maaf banget ya guys,btw disini ada yang carat gk?ada yang setuju gk gua buat ff meanie couple?klw ada komen ya guys,mksh ya

Love you guys dont forget to Read n Komen ya dan ini ff slow update okay jadi ditunggu aja ya...see ya guys


End file.
